<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The End Of The World by leophobia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562190">At The End Of The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leophobia/pseuds/leophobia'>leophobia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leophobia/pseuds/leophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a zombie apocalypse. This whole fic is based on a role-play so ignore the crazy ships, random characters, and unrealistic everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Kristin Blanford/Mikey Way, Ray Toro/Dallon Weekes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which Mikey’s Barriers Are Crumbled By Hazel-Green Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey never thought he would be a single parent at the age of 19, but here he was, driving a minivan full of immature guys of the same age. The van was mostly littered with garbage and junk, which piled up very quickly, so Mikey ended up cleaning it every time they stopped for more than a night somewhere. He had to take care of gas, too, along with being the team’s closest thing to a medic. </p><p>Dallon and Frank were the defense. They kept weapons with them at all times and made sure they weren’t attacked. Gerard and Ray kept track of inventory. They figured out how long they would last on everything and told Mikey when he needed to stop so they could get more. Otto, Ray’s adopted younger brother who didn’t know he was adopted, was only five, so he mostly just sat there stressing Ray and Mikey out by being too adventurous. </p><p>Why were six males in a van together on the road? Because they were two years into a zombie apocalypse. </p><p>Ray checked the food supply. “We need granola bars.”</p><p>Dallon, who Ray had been leaning on moments before, narrowed his eyes. “How are we looking on Dr. Pepper?”</p><p>Ray leaned back against his boyfriend, who put an arm around him. “Low.”</p><p>Before Dallon could angrily pout, Mikey swerved. His brain had almost shut off, like a depressive hibernation, and he almost broke into sobbing before he snapped out of it. “Sorry, sorry..”</p><p>“Mikey, what the hell?” Gerard pulled away from Frank to snap.</p><p>“I said sorry, jeez.”</p><p>“Ahem,” Dallon interrupted, “We need Dr. Pepper. Michael, stop at the nearest gas station.”</p><p>“Will do, we need gas soon anyway.” </p><p>Mikey stopped at a gas station and got out to fill us the gas, as everyone else left the van and headed inside. He started softly crying as he hacked the gas pump and filled up the van. He finished with that and slumped down against the van. </p><p>He missed Pete Wentz. </p><p>Dallon was shoving Dr. Pepper into his backpack as Ray watched, hopelessly in love with the tall, edgy tree man. Otto messed around with some useless junk and stole some candy, and Gerard and Frank were discreetly making out in the bathroom. </p><p>Kristin Colby, on the other hand, was hiding in the corner, because she hadn’t expected to see any other people for the rest of her life. Her pretty, light brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, she wore gray skinny jeans and a black tank top, along with a blush jacket tied around her waist, a worn tan backpack, and some black and white Nike’s. She had no idea what to do, so she simply scurried outside undetected. As she got outside, she saw movement next to a van, and she froze as a man with a blond, messy mop stood up clumsily. She watched from a distance as he got out a rag and started to wipe off the car, just to polish it somewhat, because he really had nothing better to do. </p><p>She blew a strand of her brown hair out of her face and adjusted her ponytail, right as Mikey turned around to see her. They were stuck holding eye contact, neither of them could move.</p><p>Otto had grown bored, so he made his way over to bother Mikey. “Mikey, I’m bo- Oh my gosh, Michael, look at the pretty lady!” </p><p>Kristin was snapped out of her gaze and got up to introduce herself. Both Otto and Mikey’s jaws unhinged. Kristin waved, in order to show she was friendly because the two men looked awfully terrified. “I’m Kristin!”</p><p>“I’m Ott- Mikey. Way. Mikey Way. Or Michael. Michael Way. Or Mikey Way. This is Otto. Not me. I’m not Otto. I’m M- I’ll shut up.”</p><p>Otto waved and admired the attractive woman in front of him. “I’m single, by the way,” he informed Kristin.</p><p>Kristin laughed at the little boy in front of her, “Aren’t you a little young?”</p><p>Otto was easily offended, “I’m nine years old! Almost ten!” </p><p>Mikey, of course, knew this was a lie. Otto was only six. But he went with it, ‘cause it’s not like they’d ever see this girl again. Kristin knew the cute little fella was lying, but she, too, decided she would roll with it because she didn’t want to take away his innocent smile.</p><p>Gerard heard voices outside as he was leaving the bathroom, so he dragged Frank outside to investigate. Upon seeing Mikey and Otto gawking at a strange female, he snickered and approached the trio. “Mikey’s got a girlfriend hehehehehehe.” </p><p>Otto got defensive really quickly, “HEY, I SAW HER FIRST!”</p><p>“I’m not looking for a relationship, Gee, you know that.” Mikey’s face fell as he remembered Pete again. </p><p>Gerard huffed. “Mikes, I’m sorry, but Pete is never coming back. You have to let him go. Move. On.”</p><p>Mikey closed his eyes and accidentally let out a tear, so he turned around and got into the van, slamming the door and leaning his head back on the seat, letting out a sad sigh. Frank elbowed Gerard in the ribs with an angered look. </p><p>“What? He can’t be sad and lonely forever. It’s been, what, five months?”</p><p>“Almost four, Gee.”</p><p>“Okay, well, still. He’s 19, he can get over it.”</p><p>Kristin just kind of stood there in stunned silence, having now idea what just happened to the cute but disheveled blond and these other people with him. </p><p>“Anyway,” Gerard started as he turned to Kristin, “You by yourself?”</p><p>Kristin smiled awkwardly. “Uhh, yeah. I’m good at, like, caring for injuries, ya know?”</p><p>Gerard smirked. “Good, we need a medic. Mikey sucks.”</p><p>Frank looked up at Gerard in disappointment. “And where would she fit?”</p><p>“Shotgun.”</p><p>“Um, no. Mikey would never let that happen.”</p><p>“May I ask why?” Kristin cut in.</p><p>“Because Pete used to sit there. Don’t ask.” Gerard turned back to Frank. “Just let it happen.”</p><p>“Gerard-”</p><p>“Kristin, you’re in shotgun now.”</p><p>Kristin shrugged perkily and opened the car door, to Mikey’s utter dismay. He was too nice to kick her out, but he glared at her in shock, completely offended. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him with the kindest, sweetest look he’d ever seen, hazel-green eyes sparkling, practically welcoming him into her heart. Mikey took a deep breath and looked out the windshield ahead of him, begrudgingly letting her inside. Kristin Colby broke his protective shield without a word being spoken, sliding into the passenger seat and giving him an insanely sweet little smile that started crumbling his barriers. </p><p>Gerard smirked in pride as he climbed into the middle row he shared with Frank, who climbed in next to him and laid down, resting his head in Gerard’s lap. Otto climbed into the back row, sitting nicely in the far left seat. Mikey honked the horn, because Dallon and Ray were still inside. They came scurrying out like rats and clambered into the back row, Ray in the middle. The scarily tall one took off his Cars backpack and set it on the floor in front of his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek, causing Otto to give them his trademarked look of absolute disgust. Dallon ignored it and continued staring at Ray, who finally noticed the new girl in the seat that had been untouched for almost four months. </p><p>“I- Mikey? Did Pete reincarnate as a girl?” Ray asked in complete confusion. </p><p>Mikey held back tears. “N-no, this is Kristin…”</p><p>Kristin turned around to face them with the biggest smile and a cute little wave. “Hi!”</p><p>Mikey knew that this girl did not belong in a zombie apocalypse. She deserved to be protected at all costs in a castle of puppies and butterflies and all good things in the world. Not in a sweaty van of trashy guys. Surely she had a loving family and relationship and friends before. She must’ve had a wonderful life to be so joyful. </p><p>He just needed to get over Pete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which Gerard Feels Rebellious And Independent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mikey, I need clothes,” Gerard started to complain. It was the next morning, and Mikey had been driving the entire time. </p><p>“You’re wearing clothes.”</p><p>“I need NEW clothes. Do you see a washing machine anywhere?” </p><p>Frank sighed. “You’re fine, babe.”</p><p>“Nope. I need new clothes.”</p><p>Dallon looked up from his Agatha Christie book that he had been reading for the 32nd time. “I also would like new garments of clothing.” Ray and Otto would’ve agreed, had they not been asleep. In fact, Ray was leaning on Dallon, and Otto was leaning on Ray. </p><p>Kristin giggled. “There’s a mall nearby somewhere. I was there a few days ago to get these clothes and some other necessities. Like this necklace.” She held up the charm of her necklace, letting it dangle between her fingers for all to see. </p><p>“It’s so weird having a girl with us…” Frank commented, playing with Gerard’s hands gently. </p><p>Mikey huffed. “Where is it?”</p><p>“No idea.” She smiled at him nicely, and he just couldn’t be mad.</p><p>Mikey sighed in annoyance and started looking for signs of a mall as he drove, until ten minutes later when Kristin said she recognized the area. </p><p>Kristin was staring out the window searching excitedly. “It should be around here somewhere.” Because of this excitement, Ray finally woke up and shuffled, waking up Otto, too. Their sleep schedules were completely off, but Mikey never slept at all. </p><p>Mikey finally saw it, the mall, so he pulled into the mostly empty parking lot (there were a few abandoned vehicles, of course). He turned the engine off and everyone hopped out, rushing for the building at different paces. Dallon and Frank scurried ahead, armed and prepared, followed by Otto, Ray, and Gerard, who were rushing. Kristin trailed alongside Mikey, wanting to cheer him up in any way. </p><p>“Wanna talk?” she asked sweetly, placing one foot in front of the other as if she were in a marching band, but gently and sweetly like a doe. </p><p>Mikey sighed and shook his head sady, and Kristin scrunched up her lips in thought. She needed to open him up. She didn’t know why or what it was about him, but she needed to break down that wall. </p><p>“You’re gonna talk to me eventually.” </p><p>Gerard pointed out that he needed to go to the bathroom, and after a debate between him and his boyfriend, he was allowed to go unaccompanied. He typically wasn’t allowed to for safety reasons, and someone would stand guard outside the bathroom door, but Gerard was feeling rebellious and independent. As he was washing his hands and about to leave, he heard some noises. </p><p>“Frank?”</p><p>There was no reply. </p><p>“Hello?” Gerard’s voice cracked in fear as he started to sweat, knowing very well that he could be in big trouble. </p><p>Still nothing, so Gerard scrambled into a stall and locked the door, feeling like an idiot for forgetting to arm himself. He heard noises approach him, and he could definitely tell what it was. There was a zombie in the bathroom with him. </p><p>He pressed his back against the stall door in fear, closing his eyes, hoping it wasn’t real. </p><p>And the zombie was crawling under the door, biting Gerard’s ankle. </p><p>Gerard yelped and scurried up onto the toilet, calling for Frank, black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Frank heard this, having been close by, so he darted to the bathroom and aimed for the zombie, whose head was out of reach. He shot the zombie, opened the stall door, and shot the zombie’s head twice before stomping on it and rushing to Gerard. </p><p>“Frankie.”</p><p>“Yes? Are you okay?” Frank asked as he helped his boyfriend down.</p><p>“I got bit.”</p><p>Frank’s face fell to a grim and dark tone. He knew there wasn’t a cure- if there was, there wouldn’t have been an apocalypse. But he knew he had to be comforting, because the Ways had a tendency to break. “It’ll be okay, babe, we just need to find the others…” he said as he grabbed Gerard’s hand and led him around the zombie and out of the bathroom. </p><p>Kristin and Mikey were sitting on the rim of the big fountain, counting the pennies and coins and discussing wishes. </p><p>“What would you wish for?” Kristin asked, making eye contact. Her legs were crossed, as were her hands, and she was admiring Mikey’s face. </p><p>Mikey didn’t even hesitate. “I’d wish for Pete back,” he replied solemnly. </p><p>“Do you… Do you mind telling me what happened?”</p><p>Mikey sighed. He didn’t want to say, of course, but the way she seemed so welcoming and pure practically dragged the words out of him. “Almost four months ago, he got bit. I loved him, really. And he got bit. We couldn’t find a cure, and… he turned and attacked me. Gerard had to shoot him.” Mikey’s voice cracked as he said this, tears slowly starting to fall. “Right in front of me.”                                          </p><p>Kristin gasped in depressed shock as she leaned over and hugged Mikey tightly. Mikey surprisingly let her comfort him, and so she held him like that until Frank and Gerard’s voices could be heard, calling for help. </p><p>Mikey shot up in terror and ran to his brother, Kristin following along hurriedly. “What happened?”</p><p>Frank clutched his boyfriend’s hand. “He got bit.”</p><p>Mikey’s face went dark to match Frank’s. He hugged Gerard tightly and started to cry. He knew what would happen, a direct repeat of last time. It was happening again, all so fast, all too soon. </p><p>Kristin, Frank, and Gerard understood what this was doing to Mikey, naturally, so when Gerard had to let go, Kristin took Mikey instead. Frank and Gerard told them to stay so they could go find Dallon, Ray and Otto, so Kristin took the disheveled blond back to the fountain. </p><p>Gerard and Frank quickly found Ray, Dallon, and Otto in the Disney store, having full-fledged lightsaber battles. Otto stabbed Dallon’s heart, and he fell to the ground screaming. Ray laughed as Otto cackled maniacally, yelling “I AM THE SITH LORD!”</p><p>They hated to ruin the moment, but they had to leave and find a hospital, because something is better than nothing. </p><p>“Guys?” Frank interrupted. </p><p>Dallon looked over from the floor as the trio gave Frank their attention. </p><p>“Gee got bit. We need to go.”</p><p>Dallon and Ray’s faces flooded with concern as Ray scanned Gerard in search of the bite. </p><p>“Dall, can you drive?” Gerard added. “Mikey’s in no condition to operate a moving vehicle right now.”</p><p>“Oh, shit, Pete-”</p><p>“Yeah.”  </p><p>Dallon nodded as Ray started moderately panicking because, well, they didn’t wanna lose Gerard. Otto didn’t even understand, because, to be honest, he zoned out thinking about his Sith name. </p><p>Dallon grabbed Ray by the hand and the five of them ran back to the fountain, where Kristin was helping Mikey up. They quickly got back to the van, and Mikey didn’t even protest when Gerard shoved him into the back with Kristin. Otto was taken to the middle row with Gee and Frank, and Ray sat in the passenger seat next to Dallon. </p><p>Dallon sped around in search of a hospital with his left hand, holding Ray’s in his right. Frank was doing everything he could not to cry, and Gerard was the one comforting him. Mikey was silently crying to himself, a skill he’d mastered, but Kristin wasn’t having it. She put a hand on his back and rubbed softly, brushing hair out of his eyes, which was pretty pointless considering his face was buried in his hands. Otto, meanwhile, was still contemplating Sith names, because they all sounded too cheesy and lame. </p><p>Dallon finally managed to locate a hospital, after far too long, and hastily parked. They needed to rush- everyone knows it takes 24 hours for a zombie bite to turn you. Gerard was already getting side effects, though, like nausea, fatigue, and discoloration. </p><p>And this scared the shit out of everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which Mikey Unlocks His Gate And Baguettes Are Debated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW NEEDLES?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dallon had never been happier with himself, but also so scared out of his mind at the same time. </p><p>“BABE, IDEA!” He yelled to Ray, who was rummaging through various places in the hospital. </p><p>“WHAT’S THE IDEA, BABE?” Ray yelled back in interest as he ran to Dallon. </p><p>“I have a splendid idea. Blood transfusion.” Ray stared at his boyfriend, mouth agape, as he continued. “That would work, right?”</p><p>“Better than nothing! I’m getting the others.” Ray stepped outside and yelled for Gerard and Frank. </p><p>Kristin was comforting Mikey in the waiting room as Otto continued contemplating Sith names. The tall blond was an absolute mess, but Kristin was definitely helping significantly. She was rubbing his back, not speaking much, just granting him comforting silence. The only sounds in the room were his muffled sobs. </p><p>She decided that it needed to be done, in even a platonic way, so she went for it. “Mikey?”</p><p>He looked up and over at her, and she leaned over and pecked his cheek. “It’ll be okay.” The smile she gave him gave him enough hope that he managed to lift a corner of his mouth into a half smile in return. But then he turned away, looked down, and exhaled so sadly it was a whimper really, and that almost broke Kristin’s heart right there. </p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Gerard and Frank heard Ray’s summoning, so they made their way to the room they were being called to. They would’ve ran, but Gerard was already getting fatigued and lightheaded. </p><p>“What is it?” Frank asked with enough hope to light a lightbulb. </p><p>“I have an idea that Gerard wouldn’t like. Blood transfusion,” Dallon stated. “It’s worth a shot.”</p><p>Gerard’s face fell, knowing very well that means needles. “I- I can’t.” </p><p>Frank understood immediately. “Gee, hun, we’ll be with you the whole time. I’ll be with you, by your side, okay? It’ll be okay.” He grabbed Gerard’s hand and clutched it between both of his. </p><p>Gerard shook his head. “I can’t.” He was looking down, eyes closed. </p><p>“Please, Gee, what choice have we got? I can’t lose you. You realize what that would do to me? Your brother? Everyone here? We’d all be devastated if you turned, and this could be the only solution. I know it’s scary, and yeah, it may hurt a little, but you just have to let it happen, okay? Just keep looking at me. We can talk about what life would be like if there wasn’t an apocalypse. When we lived together happily, and Mikey wasn’t an emotional wreck. We can talk about the future as if it wasn’t the end of the world. Please, Gee.” </p><p>Gerard only nodded weakly, so Frank nodded at Dallon in confirmation. </p><p>Dallon pursed his lips. “Sooooo… Should we go get the others?”</p><p>“No,” Ray cut in. “Mikey doesn’t need to be here if something goes wrong. He’ll hate us for it, but he shouldn’t be here. It’d be nice to have Kristin, but she needs to stay with Mikes.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s been through enough,” Gerard agreed, feeling extremely faint. </p><p>“Well, what’s your type?” Ray asked him, about to go get blood. </p><p>“Frank.”</p><p>“What’s your blood type?”</p><p>“I dunno.”</p><p>Ray took a deep breath and left to go find blood, as hospitals had gallons of the stuff. He retrieved what he thought would be enough of type O. </p><p>Frank sat his boyfriend on a hospital cot and had him look only at himself, not the needle. “Keep looking at me, babe.”</p><p>“Easy enough, you’re gorgeous.”</p><p>“Awwwww. But can you look at me for a few hours?” Frank started blushing slightly. </p><p>“Forever.”</p><p>“AWWWWWW.”</p><p>Ray prepared the needle for use and told them it was ready. Dallon had a gun at the ready- even though he hated it, anything could go wrong, and if Gerard became a zombie they would have no other option. Frank squeezed Gerard’s hand as Ray came over with the needle, a bandaid, and a cotton ball. </p><p>“How long will this take?” Gerard asked weakly, still staring at Frank and squeezing his hand. </p><p>“Ummmm.” Ray knew Gerard would hate the answer. “It can take.. up to four hours…” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Mikey had fallen asleep leaning on Kristin, which seems impossible, but he was so emotionally and physically exhausted that it only took a few hours. Kristin, of course, just let it happen, so now she was sitting on the floor with him leaning on her arm asleep and staring at her disheveled hands. </p><p>Otto had taken to wandering around the building, still having no idea why everyone was so emotionally distraught. He stumbled upon the recreation room, and decided that if he became a super buff wrestler, Kristin would like him. So he started running on the treadmill. </p><p>Gerard was still looking at Frank, and the room was heavily debating how baguettes move. </p><p>“They would slither, obviously,” Gerard was protesting. </p><p>Dallon scoffed. “NO, they would roll up and like, roll!” </p><p>“Why the fuck would they roll? And they’re not snakes. They inch, like inchworms.” Frank argued. </p><p>“BAGUETTES DON’T MOVE!” Ray was simply dumbfounded by the whole discussion. </p><p>“But if they did.” </p><p>“Gerard.”</p><p>“JUST THINK ABOUT IT.” Gerard started coughing from the effort it took to be so stimulated. </p><p>Ray looked at the blood bag, and concluded that they were finished. “Gee, I have good news.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You’re done.”</p><p>Gerard smiled intensely, feeling faint and nauseous but not caring. He and Frank stared at each other gladly as Ray put the cotton ball next to the needle, slowly sliding it out and putting the cotton ball in its place. He then placed a huge band aid on the area. Gerard winced and squeezed Frank’s hand. </p><p>“You have to stay here and rest for a while, ‘cause we still don’t know how this is gonna turn out, and you’re clearly very weak,” Ray explained. </p><p>“Why aren’t you the medic, and how do you even know how to do this?” Frank inquired. </p><p>“I watched a lot of ER shows before the apocalypse. And I don’t know how to do simple things. I can just perform surgery.”</p><p>Dallon hugged Ray. “I’m so proud.”</p><p>“Thank you?” </p><p>“Should we tell Mikey now?” Dallon asked. </p><p>Gerard shook his head. “This could still go wrong.”</p><p>“True.” </p><p>Mikey finally woke up, and quickly sat up straight, turning red from embarrassment. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized to Kristin.</p><p>She giggled. “It’s fine! You were clearly very tired, which is entirely understandable.” He was silent, so she continued. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and say this. I’m determined to get into this protective fence you have around yourself. I’m going to break down this wall.”</p><p>“I’ll unlock the gate for you,” Mikey blurted out. He regretted that immediately, not even knowing if he meant it. But when Kristin grinned ear to ear, he no longer regretted anything. </p><p>“Well, I’m getting payback for you leaning on me for two hours.” Kristin leaned over onto Mikey happily, and was even more enthused when he allowed it. </p><p>He sighed. “Thank you. For everything. Thank you for letting me lay on you for a very long time, and for making more of an effort to help than anyone else.”</p><p>“Thank you for letting me in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Which Otto Becomes A Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otto had given up on exercise after two minutes, but being in the gym at all made him feel fit and strong, so he sat on the treadmill as if he were doing something. Otto then started up the treadmill again at a slow speed, pretending he was on a Disneyland roller coaster.</p><p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” he screeched. Otto stopped the treadmill and bursted into a laughing fit. He then waddled in a circle, pretending he was a penguin. </p><p>Meanwhile, Dallon and Ray were looking for Mikey and Kristin, because so far, Gerard was doing pretty well. They were wandering around in no particular direction, honestly just glad to have some time alone. They were walking at a slow pace, fingers intertwined. </p><p>Mikey and Kristin hadn’t moved at all, they had just been discussing random topics like books and movies and food. </p><p>“How do you think Otto’s doing?” Kristin brought up, finally remembering his existence. </p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s a tough little dude. And he’s really good at entertaining himself.” </p><p>Otto was continuing to waddle around, then boredom struck him like lightning. Otto went outside, using the road as his playground. He hiked along the road swinging around a large stick. Out of everything the boy could be doing, he chose to start cussing because his big brother wasn’t around. </p><p>“FUCK. SHIT. ASS. BITCH. CRAP. BASTARD,” Otto yelled from the top of his lungs. Otto smiled, proud of his word choice. </p><p>“OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH FUCK YOUUUUUUUU,” he continued to belt.</p><p>“Mikes?” Kristin looked up at him.</p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p>“What was life before the apocalypse? What’s your backstory?”</p><p>Mikey huffed, a sad smile forming on his lips. “I had a girlfriend, but she was kind of a bitch. Pretty selfish, and everything I did was wrong. She was jealous and overprotective, too. And when the outbreak started, she left me because she didn’t want me infecting her. And they moved, because apparently only Jersey had the virus, according to their dumbass family. Anyway, um, I was still a teenager, so I was living with my parents. Gee was living with Frank in the cheapest apartment you’ve ever seen. I had fairly good grades, but Ray was really my only friend. And then when the outbreak started, our parents got infected, so Gee and Frank took me in. You?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry about your parents. How did you not have friends? You’re so lovable.”</p><p>“I dunno… I’m pretty geeky, ya know. And it’s okay, I guess. We weren’t too close.”</p><p>“Well, I was with my sister and our parents. My sister and I were super tight. And then the whole virus thing happened, and our mom left us to fend for ourselves. Our dad died way before it started. Rowan, my sister, was playing outside one day, before the virus got serious. And of course, she got bit. She begged me to put her out of her misery, but I told her I’d find something to help her. She got worse and worse and I was forced to shoot her.”</p><p>Mikey’s face fell, because of course, Kristin deserved none of that- she deserved all the happiness in the world and nothing less. How did she radiate positivity after that? However she managed to do it, it was truly inspiring. Mikey hugged her, and they stayed like that in silence. </p><p>Otto got tired, so he sat down in the parking lot with nothing but himself, his boredom, and the stick he found. He truly had no idea what to do or why the adults were losing their minds. </p><p>Ray and Dallon finally stumbled upon Mikey and Kristin, and Ray smiled as he saw Kristin leaning on his friend. </p><p>“How cute,” Dallon blurted out. “Are you two, like, dating now?”</p><p>“No…” Mikey replied, his face tinting pink. “She’s getting revenge.”</p><p>“Yeah, this is my payback,” Kristin agreed. </p><p>Dallon shrugged. “Well, Gerard should be okay.”</p><p>Mikey shot up. “HE’S OKAY?! HOW?!”</p><p>Ray smiled. “We did a blood transfusion.”</p><p>“AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO FUCKING TELL ME? How did he deal with the needle?! When did this happen?!” </p><p>“We didn’t wanna tell you because you’d freak out, as you’re doing now, and you didn’t need more to worry about. Frank helped a lot. It was over, like, an hour ago. And he’s doing well, just really faint and dizzy.”</p><p>Kristin grinned, stood, and hugged Mikey. He hugged back, softly happy-crying. </p><p>Frank turned away from his boyfriend, remembering his grandmother’s ring that dangled from his neck at all times. He ripped it off with just enough force that it broke but didn’t fly off or anything. </p><p>“Whatcha doin’ over there?” Gerard asked with a confused little smile. </p><p>“Nothing, you’ll see.”</p><p>“Tell me, Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr, or so help me-”</p><p>“Okay, fine.” Frank turned around to face Gerard holding the ring. “I had to take it off because it felt weird. It felt weird to have it around my neck when there’s someone who should have it on his finger instead.”</p><p>Gerard gasped and managed to stand up as Frank kneeled down in front of him on one knee, holding up the ring to him. </p><p>“Gerard Arthur Way, I have loved you and stood by you for our entire relationship. Yesterday, when you got bit, I dropped everything to save you, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I always have and always will love you, for eternity. I want to protect and cherish you until my dying day. Will you marry me?” He smiled at the love of his life.</p><p>Gerard looked down at the man he has loved forever, and he started to tear up. “Of course I will marry you Frankie!” He squealed. </p><p>Frank put the ring on Gerard’s finger and kissed him. “I can’t believe that I am marrying a man as beautiful as you are,” Frank gushed.</p><p>“I didn’t realize I’m a mirror,” Gerard retorted, grinning.</p><p>Frank deeply blushed and stuttered. “I- holy fuck, was that smooth, Jesus Christ.” </p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>